Cosmic Senshi
by heavens-dark-hanyou
Summary: There's a new set of Senshi. Some of the old set and all of the NWC are all going to Nerima University. The new Senshi can have boys too. The leader of this new set of Senshi is Ranma Saotome. He and Akane married on their own.


Cosmic Senshi

Chapter 1: First Meeting

"URANUS!"

Sailor Moon had just arrived in all her glory to see Uranus as the last of all the Senshi standing. This new youma had taken down every one of the Inners and all of the Outers except Uranus. Even Pluto was out cold. Uranus then was imprinted into the wall. Two feet into the wall.

Moon realized two things when she saw the youma pull out some shuriken. The first was that, if the monster threw any of those shuriken, she wouldn't be able to save the target or targets. The second was that, if she had to fight alone, she would die.

Then the monster threw all of the shuriken at once. Not just at one target, but one at every one of the fallen eight Senshi. The eight shuriken were only inches from the heads of the Senshi when the shuriken disappeared. The youma didn't notice and turned its attention to the Senshi of the moon. It was about ten feet in front of her when it stopped.

Then it fell to the ground, as though it had been knocked out. A young man with his back to Sailor Moon appeared in between the youma and the scared moon princess. He just blurred into reality. She tried not to look at his pants. After all, they were tight black leather pants. The young man was wearing a read leather jacket and had his black hair in a pigtail that went down to his pants. His hair changed color halfway down his back to a very deep red. He turned to Sailor Moon. She looked into his deep blue eyes that betrayed a lot of emotion behind this cool exterior. None of these emotions was fear though. The main ones sensed by the moon princess were concern for the girls and… annoyance?

He knocked on her head and asked "anybody there?"

"Of course I'm here," she said, irritated.

"Well then, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sailor Moon said. She then noticed that his hands had a bit of human blood on them. She saw three shuriken in between his fingers for each hand. There was one shuriken embedded in the palm of his right hand and another embedded in the palm of his left.

'_That's where the blood's coming from,_' she thought, '_I should thank him for distracting the youma, and saving the others, but I should get him out of here before he gets seriously hurt._' "Thank you for saving the girls," she said, "but you need to get out of here before it kills you…Hey! Are you listening to me?" she said, her eyebrow twitching. The stranger had turned to face the youma and was walking toward it.

"Nope," he replied, still facing the youma. Then he started talking to it.

"Who summoned you?" he asked with an aggressive tone. When the monster didn't answer (as though it could), he took one of the shuriken and threw it. The one of the monsters tentacles was chopped off and landed about thirty feet away, near Hotaru, currently known as Sailor Saturn.

"Was it Mousse?" he asked rhetorically, "was he pissed at me for supposedly stealing the Amazon woman he wants to marry. Idiot, he knows that that woman is chasing me, not the other way around." He then threw another shuriken, with a leg landing near Setsuna, A.K.A., Sailor Pluto.

"Was it either of the Kuno's?" he asked, again with rhetoric, "they were idiots, I'm glad I showed them why I can't chase that girl and why she can't chase me, they can be good allies, but I still doubt that they have regained their sanity. Their father sure hasn't." Another limb landed near another Senshi, followed closely by a few more. He was down to two held shuriken and the two stuck in his palms.

Sailor Moon could have sworn she heard him curse and mumble, "damn, pineapple-bomb-throwing, hippie, insane principal," under his breath, but she wasn't sure.

"Oh, I know who it could have been, and I know I'm right. This is his style. It was Happosai, wasn't it?" the youma had a shocked expression that told him that he was right. "He sent another monster after me just because I kept him from groping my fiancée, that sounds just like him. I can't believe he sent something so weak though. He should have known to leave me alone after I killed the last thing he summoned to kill me. What was it again? Oh, yes. It was Saffron. If I could kill him, I could easily kill you." When he finished he threw two more shuriken. The youma then screamed in pain. The stranger pulled the shuriken from his palms without so much as wincing from the pain there should have been. He then threw them expertly at the youma, cutting it completely in half, first vertically, then horizontally. The majority of the body landed near Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Moon gaped in awe at how fast he took the youma out after the Senshi were all taken down. The Senshi had come to just before the stranger started talking to Moon. They were also in awe at the young man. He had to be the same age as Moon. Then, he surprised them even more and started walking away, and then fading as he walked down the street. Not ten minutes after the fight had started, he had disappeared again.

Then the youma literally pulled itself together. It picked up Uranus's very large sword and threw it in the opposite direction from where the stranger had walked off. It stopped in midair, and blood sprayed forward from the sword. The young man the blurred back into view, the sword sticking out of his back. The youma disintegrated now that it had used up the last of its energy, but had a triumphant look on its face as it died. The young man he a shocked look on his face, his mouth and eyes open wide. He then fell forward, landing on his stomach, arms spread above his head. His chest did not move to show his breathing. The Senshi all had the same thought.

'_He died to save us_,'

They all ran over to him. Hotaru got there first. She checked him for any signs of a pulse. She looked forlornly at the other Senshi when they got there. She shook her head. She couldn't find a pulse. Ami, currently Sailor Mercury, brought out the Mercury computer to check for life. She looked sad when she saw the results.

"He died as soon as the sword passed through his chest. It passed through two vital organs and severed several arteries," she said, "he's gone and wont come back."

The Senshi all said a quick prayer and started walking away. When Chibi Usagi looked back, however, she didn't see the body. She turned back to the rest of the group and said "look, he's gone!"

The Senshi quickly turned to see that she was right. The young man had indeed disappeared. The blood was still there though. The senshi briefly wondered if the new monster was a youma, but then Sailor Uranus said "wait a second, he can't be a youma, my sword didn't cause him to disintegrate. Hang on, I need that sword and it's still in his back."

A laugh from behind them made them all jump three feet. It was merry, not evil. They turned to see the young man laughing his head off, the sword still sticking out of his chest. He was very much alive.

When he calmed down, he noticed some irritated looking Senshi and decided to talk. "Sorry 'bout this, but that was too good an opportunity to pass up. You all thought I was dead." His eyes were dancing with mirth. "It would take a lot more than some stupid sword to kill me, even if it does belong to a Senshi."

"Hey, if you're going to insult my sword, at least give it back," said Sailor Uranus. The Senshi were surprised that there was a slight flirtatious tone in her voice, considering the fact that she was a lesbian. That not withstanding, the other girls wished they had done that. They all thought he was quite good looking.

Then the stranger surprised the girls again and pulled the sword out of his back and handed it to Uranus. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Is that your favorite line or something?" Sailor Venus jokingly asked.

"Actually, it is. Could you girls stop flirting with me, I have my fiancée and there are still seven other girls chasing after me to have me marry or fuck them," he said. Then he noticed Ami typing away at the Mercury computer. "There wont be any information on any of the names I mentioned or anything about me. Well there is one, his name is Saffron, look him up."

When Ami pressed a button that looked suspisciusly like an 'enter' key she gasped, and then fainted. The stranger picked up the Mercury computer, which he shouldn't have been able to do without a lot of magical power, and looked at the page. While he looked he muttered something like "it's a good thing Kuno never heard that girl sing 'Butterfly'i 1 when I took her to karaoke, he would have thought she was talking about him, the wannabe samurai, and started chasing after her even more than he already did."

"Ah, I see why she fainted. She found out who Saffron was," he said.

He made the Mercury computer put up a hologram projection, something Ami never did, of Saffron. It also showed power levels and a brief description. The Senshi all gasped. "Yep, Saffron was a Phoenix god. Damn regenerative abilities."

"You killed a god!" asked Ami, who had gotten up now.

At the stranger's nod, Sailor Uranus asked "when was your first kill? It takes hundreds of years to be able to kill demi-gods."

"Actually he was my first kill, about two years ago, and I'm not even out of college. And I killed him back when I was completely human, no magical abilities at all. Not that I'm complaining about the intelligence boost the magic and… other things gave me. You see, about a year after I killed him. I gained two things. The first was that I gained the powers, and slight appearances, of Saffron. That's how my hair got so long. I have a large pair of wings that I can thankfully keep hidden. The second thing that happened, well, I'll tell you in my introduction. The name's Ranma. Ranma Saotome. I'm also known as Cosmic Senshi Sailor Nova or Sol, I kind of switch off, I can't decide on a name still. In our group of Senshi, guys get the leather jackets and pants, and girls get the fuku's but they have knee length skirts, unlike you girls. By the was Uranus, red panties are definitely not you style." Ranma then started laughing as he dodged Uranus's sword.

"So your Senshi powers allowed you to go invisible?" asked Ami.

"No actually, I only went Senshi because of the disguise field. And of course I like these clothes. Everything I did was stuff I was able to do without Senshi or god powers. The funny thing about Saffron though, was that he held the Keys of Ascension so he could regain power. They were two staffs, with fire and ice powers. It turns out that they turn into one staff, which is also my magical item. My fiancée, wait a second, I forgot that we got married two months ago, my wife liked to mallet me a long time back, so it's fitting that her magical item is a giant, elemental mallet."

He then froze, "shit! Tomorrow's our first day back to college, and I promised my wife I would help her move into our dorm." He then started walking away, then froze again. "How did she convince them to let us stay in the same dor? Unless…oh Kami, no, please tell me she isn't making me go to school like that!" He then ran off.

The Senshi were amazed, but just shrugged their shoulders, after all, the younger Senshi were all going to be moving back into their new dorms tomorrow at some very good university called Nerima University.

i 1 A girl says she is searching for her samurai. Kuno would think she wanted him.


End file.
